


Hijo perfecto (Bad x Swap)

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic), Swap (Anthropomorphic), Swap AU - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, CountryHumans - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Swap (Anthropomorphic) - Freeform, relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: El inglés quería al hijo perfecto. Y lo consiguió.
Relationships: England / America, England / America (Anthropomorphic), UkAme
Kudos: 14





	1. 000

Unos gritos resonaban por la casa, gritos que subían de intensidad cada vez más, estos gritos pertenecían el inglés y al estadounidense ambos estaban peleando por una tontería y choque de ideas, lo normal en su relación. El obeso estadounidense gruñó dando un grito para después salir de esa casa.

Inglaterra estaba molesto, siempre que veía a su hijo favorita terminaba peleando ya sea por su relacion con el mexicano, por su peso o un pimple choque de ideas absurdas.

━━ cuanto desearía a un hijo perfecto...━━ susurró mientras veía por la ventana, para su fortuna o desgracia su deseo sería escuchado.

Cierta entidad golpeaba la mesa con sus manos sonriendo mientras que miraba a una pantalla al ingés pidiendo ese deseo; dio una sonrisa alejándose de su escritorio, tendría trabajo que hacer para su diversión.

━━ Si tanto quieres a uno... te daré uno perfecto ~

En frente de ella había dos ventanas, ya tenía un plan exclusivo para esa ocasión. La noche pasó como rayo, lentamente un estadounidense extremadamente delgado se levantaba de su cama buscando sus gafas con aumento para colocárselas, dio un bostezo revisando el lugar.

━━ ¿do-donde... estoy...? ━━ miró nervioso de lado a lado, ese no era su cuarto, se levantó con sus piernas temblorosas buscando en el armario, ropa bastante ancha y grande, tembló un poco pensando que había entrado en otra casa ━━ no.. no es mi casa...

Tan rápido como pudo salió, era parecida pero, no igual. Estaba demasiado confundido, negó con su cabeza para después dar un suspiro, debía estar imaginando cosas, después de todo trabajó casi todo el día sin descanso alguno y ni siquiera ha terminado

━━ bien... solo un vaso de-de agua y vuelvo a trabajar.

Con una leve sonrisa mientras ajusta sus lentes va a la cocina solo busca un vaso para tomar su desayuno.


	2. 001

Tras haber tomado aquel desayuno pequeño suspiró viendo la hora, al ser tan "tarde" debía terminar su trabajo, caminó rápido a la oficina esperando con pesadez un montón de papeles regados y sobre el escritorio, pero para su gran sorpresa estaba vacío, sin trabajo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

«¿Soy-soy sonámbulo y... Lo hice todo?» unas risas nerviosas vinieron de él negando tal tonto pensamiento, de todo caso no tenía trabajo para hacer, tal vez ese día si podría pasar tiempo con el mexicano pero quizá este igualmente esté ocupado.

━━ tal... Tal vez... ━━ Rusia igual, incluso hace unos días le dijo que no lo visitará porque estaría muy ocupado ━━ qui.. Quizá pueda pa-pasear un poco... ha-hace mucho no he... respirado a...aire fresco.

Con esa idea sonrió un poco, mirar belleza en las cosas pequeñas le encantaba, pero nunca tenía tiempo para mucho. Caminó hasta arriba para cambiarse, toda la ropa en ese armario era extremadamente ancha, pero curiosamente debajo de esa cama encontró algo de su ropa con una nota pegada, no decía mucho, solo un pequeño dibujo guiñando el ojo.

Lo pasó desapercibido y se cambió de una vez, para al final salir, tal vez podría comprar un café.

[I]

El inglés despertaba cansado, parecía no ser un día interesante, el francés ya se fue para sus ejercicios diarios, suspira levantándose de la cama. Un aburrido día, seguro, bajó a ver a la cocina, nada, suspiró teniendo que salir a comprar varias cosas y le fastidia eso.

━━ maldita sea...

Mientras tanto, el estadounidense caminaba limpiando sus lentes, había comprado un café y hace unos minutos acarició unos perritos adorables, ríe un poco sintiendo aquella libertad en su cuarto, le encantaba.

Al caminar unos breves minutos se topó con un supermercado, pensó en comprar algunas bolsas de té ya que en esa casa no había. Entró buscando la sección de tés se topó con una figura algo gruñona pero familiar.

━━ ¿Papá? ━━ susurró acercándose para verlo mejor, no se parecía nada a su padre,se veía demasiado formal, sonrió un poco al encontrar el té que buscaba.

El inglés al ver que alguien lo ve por encima del hombro, pero se sorprende al ver al estadounidense extremadamente delgado, con unos lentes y buscando té.

━━ ¿Hijo...?


	3. 002

Allí están ambos en pleno silencio mirándose el uno al otro, Estados Unidos se siente levemente incómodo y saluda de la mano para volver a buscar las cosas que necesita ara tres semanas, ósea té.

Mientras Inglaterra miraba sorprendido, tan sólo ayer su hijo era una bola de grasa egoísta que ni siquiera se dignaba a llamarlo padre. Y ahora la nación frente a él extremadamente delgada que lo saludaba ¿qué pasó con el estadounidense? ¿ese era su hijo? Al ya calcular la situación y ver a su lado notó que no estaba ¿era una alucinación? pues al parecer no porque iba a la caja registradora.

Lo siguió olvidando su bolsa y sus cosas, al salir lo detuvo del hombro acercándolo a él.

━━ USA... ━━ susurró al observar a aquel delgado chico con gafas━━ Eh... ¿estoy soñando?━━ preguntó el inglés en voz alta, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

━━ Cre-creo que no, bue ...bueno, estás despierto ━━ respondió con algo de miedo y confunción.

El americano agarró una caja de té y se alejó de ahí, para evitar problemas con el europeo, se sentía intimidado, pero, para su mala suerte, Inglaterra decidió seguirlo. Eso era bastante raro e incómodo para él.

━━ Espera, ¿realmente eres tú?━━ el inglés logra tomarlo de la muñeca; tan delgada, se siente cómo si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

━━ No se a que te refieres, papá.

━━ No... no puedo creerlo, eres diferente.

━━ ¿Diferente? ¿En qué soy diferente?

━━ Eres delgado, acabas de agarrar té y... me estás llamando papá.

Estados Unidos estaba aún más confundido; él siempre ha sido así, ¿por qué ahora le dicen que está siendo diferente? ¿Por qué Inglaterra lo está trata diferente y le habla bien? Su mente tiene millones de dudas que no parecen que vayan a ser respondidas (al menos no por el momento)

━━ ¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto de un día para otro?━━ preguntó Inglaterra ━━ ¿Por qué vienes solo a comprar? ¿Acaso ya terminaste con ese molesto mexicano?

━━ ¿ter-termi..nar? ━━ habló por lo bajo con un leve sonrojo, le gustaba el mexicano a pesar de que este era una mierda con él, estaba con su hermano canadiense ━━ e-eh... su-supongo... 

Estaba algo inseguro de contestar, su delgada muñeca le dolía bastante por la presión del mayor. Inglaterra suspiró al ver que lo lastimaba, suspira y lo suelta; tal vez podría solucionar sus dudas si lo invitaba a casa.

━━ USA... ¿quieres venir a casa? Será por un tiempo, no te preocupes.

El estadounidense sonrió y asintió, ambos tomando rumbo a la casa del británico el cual tiene bastantes dudas sobre la apariencia y personalidad de su hijo.


	4. 003

Al momento de llegar a la casa del británico el estadounidense inspecciona con la mirada la zona más visible, la sala, no estaba sucia con ropa tirada; además el olor a alcohol era inexistente. Dio una leve sonrisa al pensar que ese asqueroso aroma ya se haya ido. Con el permiso de Inglaterra se sentó en el sillón para hablar, Estados Unidos dejó sus cosas en la mesa de centro y encogiéndose de hombros.

━━ Es agradable ━━ susurró para sí moviendo juguetonamente sus pies en un suave movimiento.

Inglaterra se sentó al lado de su hijo, claro que manteniendo cierta distancia con el cuerpo extremadamente delgado del contrario. Inglaterra daba leves vistazos en la delgadez del americano, delgado, bastante fino y agradable a la vista de cualquiera.

━━ Estados Unidos ¿puedes explicarme tu cambio de aspecto? ━━ preguntó intentando de disimular su impresión que seguía al mirar el aspecto de su hijo; Estados Unidos se sintió levemente incómodo porque su pare ya actuaba más extraño.

━━ Bueno... No es mucho para contar en realidad, s-siempre he sido así ━━ habla bajo y con duda, sonríe levemente girando la mirada para evitar un contacto visual, se sentía raro ━━ no-no veo el por qué cambiar... ¿cierto?

La respuesta del estadounidense lo confundió más ¿ese era Estados Unidos? ¿su hijo obeso apegado al mexicano como pulga?

Suspira negando levemente:

━━ No, no, tú antes eras... Terriblemente obeso gracias al mexicano ese, pero me alegra que lo dejaras ━━ USA suspira jugando con sus delgados dedos casi esqueléticos, esta "charla" no parecía tener final ━━ y ya tienes al menos un poco más de gusto en ropa ━━ da unas leves risas.

El menor da risas nerviosas y ve la hora, debía regresar a su casa, Inglaterra se sobresaltó un poco y lo detuvo por eso, necesitaba respuestas para saber que le ocurrió a su hijo.

━━ USA, para la noche aquí ¿sí?

━━ Yo... he... ━━ no sabía que contestar, pero asintió ━━ se... seguro... ━━ vio la hora, sería hora de la cena ━━ y-yo puedo hacer la cena si quiere.

"¿sabe cocinar?" pensó con impresión.

━━ se... seguro... hijo.


	5. 004

El estadounidense tararea nerviosamente mientras se concentra en cocinar algo simple para el inglés, él podría beber algo de té y un poco de pan, USA tomó un plato para servir el Omelet, mientras Inglaterra pensaba del cambio radical que dio su hijo de la noche a la mañana, pero ¿Si ese no era su hijo? Eso es absurdo... ¿No?

━━ y...ya-ya está la cena ━━ sonrió levemente acomodando sus lentes con algo de aumento, procedió a servir el Omelet, unas pocas tostadas que hizo aparte y algo de té que tenía el mayor almacenado, éste agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

«¿Sabrá bien?» se preguntó mientras que tomó sus cubiertos y probó un poco, se sorprendió de que sabía realmente delicioso, el huevo parecía no tener grasa, el queso sabía caliente, perfecta combinación de sal y pimienta, realmente delicioso ¿Su hijo podría cocinar así de bien y aún así dependía de ese mexicano que solo lo hacía engordar día a día?

Vaya desperdicio de talento, pensó mientras seguía comiendo con una sonrisa. Estados Unidos sonrió levemente cuando lo vio disfrutar su comida simple, de la tetera se sirvió algo de té para cenar y acompañar al mayor.

Inglaterra se dio cuenta de esto y levantó la ceja con curiosidad: ━ ¿Y tu cena? ━ le preguntó con la misma expresión de curiosidad.

El americano intentaba pensar en algo hasta que se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta:

━━ estoy lleno... No te preocupes por-por eso... ━━ sonrió levemente terminando su té totalmente amargo, el inglés dejó su expresión para después asentir cansado del menor.

[I]

Inglaterra le ofreció dormir en el cuartos de invitados, Inglaterra debía tenerlo a su lado para resolver las dudas del cambio de su hijo y necesitaba pruebas de sus sospechas, USA se niega adecuadamente diciendo que podía ir a su casa a esas horas de la noche, cosa que el mayor no permitiría.

━━ pe... Pero debo trabajar mañana ━━ susurró bajando su mirada, en un pequeño intento de oponerse a la voluntad del mayor.

━━ no importa, te quedas y después puedes ir, además son pocos papeles ━━ suspira viendo al menor con autoridad.

USA suspira con la cabeza baja dirigiéndose al cuarto de invitados, siendo seguido por Inglaterra. El cuarto grande y lindo, sonrió levemente sentándose en la cama teniendo miedo de romperla, se veía casi de porcelana pero extrañamente cómoda.

━━ Aquí podrás pasar la noche hijo, duerme bien ¿Si?

USA asintió recostandose con cuidado en esa bella cama, quitando sus lentes y colocarlos en la mesa de noche, bostezó levemente, tomó las lindas mantas para cubrir su delgado cuerpo para finalmente dormir.

Inglaterra subía a su cuarto feliz de que lograra hacer que se quedará, con su USA obeso se negaría y saldría de la casa sin dejarle hablar, al menos este si obedecía.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mno hombre---

Mestoy muriendo )))))):


	6. 005

El estadounidense se despertó de repente bastante temprano a decir verdad, movió levemente la cortina levemente y ve que está amaneciendo, suspira levemente tomando su teléfono viendo la hora, seis de la mañana, Estados Unidos pensó que debía terminar de firmar varios papeles pues ONU siempre enviaba a esta hora o un poco más tarde, en este caso se estiró con un leve bostezo.

━━ Creo que una pequeña taza de té estará bien...

Salió del cuarto de invitados para ir a la cocina y preparar su desayuno, entre mil comillas, saca las bolsitas de café y empieza a hervir agua, recuerda que el mayor estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba, piensa en hacerle un desayuno normal al ""estilo ingles"" para su "padre".

━━ Un desayuno inglés sí que tiene... muchas calorías ━━ susurra para él, le desagradaba la idea de ver muchas calorías y pues omitió algunas cosas, como la morcilla y otras "cosas calóricas" ━━ creo que así está mejor.

Sonríe levemente sirviendo la comida en la mesa para después taparlo con otro plato, cuando su agua ya estaba caliente puso las hojas de té en esta y esperó a que estuviese listo.

[I]

Ya cerca de las seis y cuarenta y cinco, el estadounidense tomaba su té con una pequeña sonrisa mientras revisaba su teléfono, nada nuevo, sentía la necesidad de esperar al mayor para que comiera y para su suerte el mayor bajó para un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al ver al estadounidense tomando algo de té completamente tranquilo, aún tenía dudas que ese en verdad fuese su hijo, pero un pequeño sentimiento de "¿que importa? Es como él, es él" apareció y suspiró viendo el plato en la mesa.

Estados Unidos se sobresaltó un poco al verlo y guarda su celular.

━━ Bue... Buenos días... ━━ susurró al mayor con una leve sonrisa.

━━ Buenos días... hijo... ━━ se sentía bien decir eso, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pequeños recuerdos vienen a él ━━ ¿de quien es ese plato, es tuyo? ━━ preguntó al menor.

━━ De... de hecho es tuyo, hice tu-tu desayuno... espero que-que te guste ━━ sonríe levemente.

Inglaterra se sorprendió un poco de esto, que se tomara la libertad y esfuerzo en hacerle el desayuno, levantó el plato y sorpresa, un desayuno al estilo inglés pero quitandole algunas cosas, sonrió pro el detalle que quiso hacerle algo saludable.

━━ Muchas gracias, se ve bien, ya lo como... Ah... ¿y no quisieras quedarte a almorzar...?

Estados Unidos sonrie y asiente timidamente para seguir tomando su té mientras Inglaterra comía el glorioso desayuno.

[II]

━━ Canadá ¿sabes donde está mi gordis?

━━ Lo siento México, no lo sé ¿ya le llamaste?

━━ sí, pero no contesta.


	7. 006

El mexicano ha estado preocupado por la ausencia de su pareja estadounidense, no lo había visto desde hace unos días y se preocupa bastante por su seguridad, por si esté bien alimentado sobretodo ¿Donde se encontraba Estados Unidos? El canadiense también se hacía esa pregunta, igual de preocupado que la pareja de este y al mismo tiempo su pareja.

━━ ¿Donde estará mi gordis Canadá? ¿Será que está bien ? ━━ se preguntó el latino con un vaso de agua bastante nervioso, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero se acordó de un pequeñísimo detalle que tal vez lo ayudaría, ONU haría una reunión a futuro donde todos deben ir, allí debía ir Estados Unidos donde quiera que esté ¿No? O al menos podría reportar su desaparición para que le ayuden a encontrarlo.

Canadá al ver la repentina calma del mexicano le preguntó «¿ Que pasa Mex? », México se acercó a su oído y le susurró «Ya sé cómo encontrarlo»

━━ ¿Cómo?

━━ deja te explico mi querido Canadá.

[I]

El estadounidense recibía el trabajo que Inglaterra le trajo, aún debía cumplir sus obligaciones como nación así que su "otro padre" se ofreció a recoger su trabajo, además que Inglaterra quería verlo más de cerca, estudiarlo en muy pocas palabras y para eso no debía dejar que se fuera, en fin Estado Unidos estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes terminando el "poco papeleo" que le trajeron.

Para él fue bastante poco comparado a su casa donde tenía que hacer el de México y además ONU le daba de más, literalmente era un esclavo de esos, de todas maneras después de un rato trabajando bosteza viendose sorprendido del como terminó todo ¿tan rápido?

━━ Bue...bueno... ¿a... ahora que puedo hacer? ━━ pensó un poco, salió del cuarto para ver que estaba libre, el mayor estaba con Francia en la recámara principal, no quería molestar así que fue a por un libro de los que tenía el europeo ━━ es... espero q-que no se e-enoje con...migo...

Tomó un libro que le interesó, bueno, de hecho fueron tres para pasar el tiempo hasta que le deje salir, su pequeño y casi inexistente estómago rugió levemente a busca por algo que mínimo sea agua pero Estados Unidos no tomaría nada, ya tenía horarios bien establecidos. Abrió el libro, era de cuentos de hadas, recuerda cuando Canadá le leía unos para no dormir con pesadillas.

[II]

Inglaterra por su parte estaba pensado sobre la reunión con ONU, sabía ya a la perfección que ese usa no era el suyo, para nada sin embargo, no quería alejarlo de él, era perfecto en sus términos. Pero volviendo a la reunión ¿debía decirle? ¿que todos descubran a ese estadounidense extremadamente delgado?

¿Y si lo culpaban a él de algo? ¿y si matan a ese Estadounidense? ¿que habría pasado con el verdadero? No sabía, pero ahora quería concentrarse más en el actual, lo consideraba un padre, eso le hacía feliz y no era como ese obeso malagradecido.

━━ No... No irá... De eso me aseguraré...


	8. 007

Washington, Estados Unidos.

El mexicano estaba sentado al lado del canadiense bastante impaciente mirando hacia la puerta de entrada esperando a su amado estadounidense, faltaban unos minutos para empezar la reunión y no había llegado, México se estaba impacientando ¿Dónde estaba el amor de su vida? ¿su "Gordito"? Canadá al verlo intentó tranquilizarlo con palabras aunque no ayudaba mucho, sólo un suspiro de resignación y eso era todo.

En poco tiempo llegó ONU cerrando la puerta con su expresión neutral caminando hasta su puesto para comenzar la reunión:

━━ Estados Unidos no vendrá a esta reunión ━━ avisó la ONU de una vez, varios países se veían confundidos, a otros no les importaba mucho, pero el mexicano y el canadiense estaban en un estado de Shock¿no vendrá? ¿por qué? ¡se suponía que debe venir! ━━ Muy bien, empecemos con ━━

México interrumpió tartamudeando, no lo creía.

━━ Es-espera, ¿por... Por qué no vendrá? ¿Le pasó algo?

Sí estaba preocupado.

━━ Me notificaron que estaba algo enfermo, pero no te preocupes México.

━━ Y... ¿no te notificaron siquiera que tenía o algo así? 

━━ Lamentablemente no, en fin, empecemos con la reunión de una vez ¿sí?

México suspiró frustrado cruzando sus brazos con cierto enojo y frustración, quería a su Estados Unidos, Canadá estaba preocupado de igual manera por su hermano ¿pararía en un hospital? ¿está en casa? Tal vez lo visitaría después.

Mientras tanto Inglaterra sonrió levemente al pensar el como aquel estados unidos delgado y débil lo estaría esperando en casa con una sonrisa nerviosa y pasar el tiempo de padre e hijo que siempre deseaba con el estadounidense, entonces ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

[I]

En el tiempo de descanso Canadá comía lo que el mexicano le ofrecía, era bastante, casi lo que le ofrecía al estadounidense antes ¿por qué comía tanto? Al parecer al mexicano le relajaba que él o que su hermano estadounidense comieran, y como EE. UU. no estaba le tocaba a él; en unos instantes México le dio un beso en la mejilla como felicitación, la comida es sumamente deliciosa y dulce pero no podía comer mucho.

━━ Muchas gracias por comer lo que hice para tu hermano Canadá ━━ lo nombró con cariño ━━ espero que lo disfrutaras.

━━ De... De nada Méxique... ━━ quería vomitar, las náuseas eran bastantes ━━ No-no quería verte mal...

México le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Canadá se sentía bien teniendo la atención del mexicano.

Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que terminó el poco tiempo de descanso que ONU les daba para seguir con la reunión que faltaba al menos una hora para terminar; México y Canadá cuando finalizara la reunión irían a la casa del estadounidense, tal vez estaba allí recostado en cama.

Mientras, Inglaterra seguía manteniendo su sonrisa esperando cada segundo para que terminase esa reunión que, para él, era innecesaria.

━━ ¿seguro que estará en su casa?

━━ Claro que sí ¿en dónde más estaría?

Lástima que no saben nada.

━━ Muy bien, ya que todos regresaron de su descanso podremos continuar esto.

[II]

━━ Llegué ━━ habló Inglaterra llegando a su propiedad encontrando al estadounidense cocinando su almuerzo.

━━ Bi-Bienvenido pa-papá.

Fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa nerviosa y acomodando sus lentes algo grandes, era como un perro esperando ansioso a su amo, Inglaterra con una leve sonrisa le acarició la cabeza, EE. UU. aún no se acostumbraba bastante al cariño que le daba su "otro padre" pero le agradaba bastante.

Era casi similar cuando su pareja mexicana le daba caricias cuando el Estadounidense le regalaba cosas caras.

━━ Ya-Ya está su co-comida ¿quie-quiere comer ya?

━━ seguro, ONU a veces me deja cansado.

EE. UU. asintió y fue a la cocina nuevamente para después servir el almuerzo del mayor, completamente saludable como le gustaba al inglés y mientras Estados Unidos tomaba algo de agua, simplemente eso.

Inglaterra suspiró y empezó a comer con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Era sumamente delicioso.

Por otra parte el mexicano y canadiense estaban frente a la casa de Estados Unidos, tocaron una vez, nada, tocaron varias veces, aún nada.

━━ Tal vez esté muy enfermo para abrir ━━ habló en canadiense.

━━ sí, tienes razón de eso.

México buscó en su bolsillo y encontró la llave de la casa del estadounidense, entraron y lo llamaron para saber si estaba allí.

Nada.

Con leve miedo subieron a su cuarto y tocaron, sin sonido; lentamente la abrieron y.

Nada, estaba perfectamente ordenada pero sin señales del estadounidense, México comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Canadá a notarlo le tomó del hombro.

━━ ¿vamos a ver si está en un hospital?

Asintió hiperventilandose, si no estaba en su casa o en un hospital...

¿Dónde estaba?


	9. 008

Otro día sin saber nada de su pareja estadounidense, el mexicano se estaba preocupando cada vez más, EE. UU. ni siquiera miraba su telefono porque parecía que estaba apagado, no estaba en ningún hospital conocido, Canadá le preguntó a Francia si sabía algo y éste negaba sin saber del paradero de su hijo.

━━ Canadá ¿que hacemos? ¿¡dónde puede estar?! ¡Lo hemos buscado en todos lados!

━━México... No te alteres, él debe estar bien... ━━ le acarició la cabeza el canadiense, odiaba ver como su pareja se desesperaba por su hermano.

No tenían idea del posible paradero del estadounidense, hasta que una idea le iluminó la cabeza.  
Después de todo era su única opción hasta el momento.

━━ creo que sé donde puede estar... es muy poco probables pero... debemos intentar...

México se vio confundido, con su mirada cansada y desesperada preguntó "¿dónde?" Canadá simplemente le tomó de su delgada mano para llevarlo al auto y conducir.

Será un viaje realmente largo.

Pero pasando a la otra cara de la moneda, EE. UU. rellenaba unos papeles, se sentía terriblemente cansado y con nauseas, lentamente todo daba mil vueltas hasta que cerró los ojos por un momento para que se calmara, sin embargo no lo hizo, cayó en un desmayo.  
Uno de mucho que había tenido pero esta vez Inglaterra estaba cerca y se alteró mucho; ya había tenido esta experiencia muchas veces por Francia.

Al menos agradece eso.

━━ vamos a que descanses y... luego te daré algo...

Lo colocó en la cama para que esté más cómodo, colocó un pequeño trapo mojado en su cabeza, eso ayudaría, el inglés se sentó al lado del menor extremadamente delgado, eran una imagen hermosa, es tan frágil como una escultura de cristal, sumamente hermosa.  
Sólo con un toque todo desaparece.

Hasta parecía una poesía tan amargamente linda.

Inglaterra se quedó allí a su lado pensando que qué hacer para que no estuviese tan debil.

━━ Mi hijo... ━━ le acaricia con el pulgar su mejilla delgada y pálida ━━ prometo sanarte.

[I]

Después de un largo y agotador viaje llegaron a la casa del inglés, el mexicano miraba confundido y con mucha razón ¿por qué su pareja vendría aquí? Canadá suspiró compadeciéndose de la confusión del mexicano, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

En ese tiempo el estadounidense había despertado de su desmayo, el inglés le ofreció té con sólo un poco de azúcar para que tenga fuerzas, él agradeció mucho esto.  
El inglés al escuchar que tocan la puerta se arregla un poco y va a abrirla para mirar que eran las dos parejas de su hijo.

━━ Hola... Inglaterra ━━ saludaron en tono frío ambos en la puerta.

━━ ¿Qué necesitan? ━━ preguntó de igualmente 

━━ ¿nos dejas pasar para hablar? ━━ preguntó el mexicano distante.

Inglaterra suspiró y asintió, ambos se sentaron seguido del inglés.

━━ ¿dónde está EE. UU.?

El mexicano preguntó directamente; Canadá sólo estaba callado.

━━ No lo sé, no lo he visto.

De hecho el otro estadounidense estaba en el cuarto de invitados leyendo algo bastante tranquilo sin escuchar nada de lo hablado.

Se escuchó un gruñido de frustración de parte del mexicano.

━━ No puede ser ¿¡donde está?! ━━ se alteró bastante, el canadiense intentando tranquilizarlo.

━━ Cariño... Calma... ━━ lo toma de la mano ━━ mejor vámonos... ¿Sí? 

El mexicano asintió levantándose y caminando a la puerta, pero antes de salir el mexicano vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura alta salir de un cuarto, era... su estados unidos pero.

Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cambiado, tan...  
Ese no era su Estados Unidos.

Se soltó rápido del canadiense y caminó hasta ese EE. UU. y lo abrazó fuertemente, temblando de alegría al tenerlo.

━━ ¡ca-cariño! ¡me- me alegra que...! ━━ al sentirlo, huesos, delgadez, palidez, a alzar la mirada, ese no era su EE. UU., se veía débil, miró al inglés que estaba en shock, descubrieron su secreto, de pronto el mexicano lo tomó del cuello de la corbata y con su poca fuerza lo baja y sacude ━━ ¡¿ QUÉ MIERDA LE HAS HECHO A MI ESTADOS UNIDOS!?

Aquel estadounidense se veía confundido, Inglaterra rápido le ordenó que se encerrara en el cuarto hasta nuevo aviso.  
Cosa que hizo para evitar problemas.

━━ puede que no sean los mismos ━━ alejó al mexicano sin mucha dificultad, el canadiense también se unió a la discución.

━━ ¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN ERA ESE Y PORQUÉ SE PARECE DEMASIADO A MI PAREJA!?

━━ Es otro, no lo sé, simplemente lo vi y ━━

Fue interrumpido por Canadá.

━━ Lo viste y ni siquiera intentaste notificar.

━━ Esta es mi oportunidad para tener una relación de padre a hijo como siempre he querido ¡es el hijo perfecto, todo lo contrario al obeso de ""tu pareja""!

━━ ¡No le digas eso a USA!

━━ Tal vez tendríamos mejor relacion si ¡dejaras de criticarnos nuestros estilos de vida!

━━ ¡No es mi culpa que el anorexico a quien llaman "cariño" ━━ apunta al mexicano ━━ engorde y engorde a MI hijo ¡es una mierda insana!

Los gritos seguían y seguían, ese USA se estaba asustando mucho tanto que se escondió en las sábanas de ese cuanto y quedó allí tapándose los oídos. Inglaterra ya agotado de los gritos que no llevaban a ningun lado les gritó que se fueran.

━━ ¡LARGUENSE DE MI CASA!

━━ ¡No sin ese estados unidos!

━━¡No me importa! ━━ con su fuerza los tomó a ambos y los lanzó a la calle, nadie lo alejaría de su hijo perfecto, era su oportunidad ━━ ¡No vuelvan!

Cerró la puerta con seguro y fue a aquel cuarto para abrir y ver al menor en las sábanas, lo abrazó y acariciaba su espalda, se podía sentir u columna por la posición que estaba, le quitó las sabanas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

━━ Ya pasó cariño... Ya pasó ━━ limpió sus lágrimas de miedo.

[II]

En la noche Canadá y México deciden llevarse al estadounidense como dé lugar, podrían tenerlo allí y posiblemente interrogarlo para saber donde estaba el verdadero, se infiltraron por la parte trasera de la casa, vieron una ventana abierta y allí estaba EE. UU. durmiendo, Canadá, quien tiene más fuerza es el que sube para entrar al cuarto, se veía demasiado tranquilo durmiendo, apenas lo tocó este se estaba despertando.

Tiene el sueño demasiado ligero, tomó un paño con con una sustancia para hacerlo dormir más rápido, funcionó, lo tomó dejando las sábanas desordenadas y bajó, el mexicano y él corrieron hasta el auto para al final irse rápido teniendo a EE. UU. durmiendo en el asiento de atras.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. 009

En la mañana el mexicano se despertó temprano notando que aquel estadounidense estaba aún dormido abrazando la almohada dándole la espalda, tragó seco al verlo delgado, nunca se imaginó ver a un Estados Unidos así, con la mano temblorosa le acarició un poco la espalda, se notaba un poco la columna, tembló ante eso ¿cómo podía sobrevivir así? Eso se preguntaba sin mirarse en un espejo.  
En fin, suspiró dejando a aquel estadounidense en la cama y bajó a hacer la comida, debía hacerlo comer para que al menos tuviera fuerzas; en media hora bajó el canadiense somnoliento, besó la mejilla del mexicano con una sonrisa.

━━ Buenos días cariño ¿ya quieres que lo despierte para empezar las preguntas?

━━ Aún no Canadá, al menos deja que le haga algo, no durará mi medio minuto ━━ rie levemente colocando unos guantes para abrir el horno y sacar unos pequeños pastelitos ━━ con esto será suficiente deja que se enfríe y lo despiertas ¿sí bebe?

━━ Bien bien.

Canadá se sentó en el sillón esperando a que el mexicano diera la orden de despertar al delgado estadounidense, en unos minutos este le dio el visto bueno y subió, al entrar al cuarto seguía dormido abrazando la almohada, lo movió levemente, se seguía aferrado a la almohada, se notaba que tenía frío.

━━ vamos, levantate...

Suspiró para finalmente alzarlo, el el camino tendría que despertar, al llegar al comedor el estadounidense comenzaba a despertarse por el olor de la comida.

━━ ¿Dónde...? ━━ bostezó y frotó sus ojos para ver toda la comida adelante de él, sin entender mucho observó a los lados y vio al canadiense y mexicano ━━ ¿qué... hago aquí...?

México sonrió sentándose a su lado, le acercó unos panqueques esponjosos con miel y mantequilla, el estadounidense al ver eso traga duro, no sabría si lograría comerse uno entero, Canadá se sentó a su otro lado mientras comía unos pocos panqueques, al estadounidense le entró duda ¿por qué al canadiense, que se veía que era su pareja le servía menos y a él más? Tragó duro alejando el plato.

━━ n... No tengo hambre... so-sólo tomaré algo de agua y-y me iré...

A México no le gustó esa respuesta, con un leve gruñido y su expresión molesta toma un tenedor, con este un panqueque e hizo que el estadounidense se lo comiera, EE. UU. se sorprendió por esa acción violenta, intentó protestar pero al final fue forzado a comer eso.

EE. UU. se sentía lleno, su estómago no estaba acostumbrado a comer esa cantidad, incluso casi vomita.

━━ tendrás que comerte mínimo este plato, ahora comienza a comer.

━━ pe-pero es...estoy lleno...

Ese comentario le dio más molestia, Canadá sólo apartó la mirada intentando ignorar.

━━ ¡No, no lo estás! ¡mira como eres, tan delgado, te puedes morir!

━━ Y-Yo... ━━ no le quería contradecir, no tenía el valor para eso, sólo tiembla un poco viendo a otro lado, México sonrió ante esto y le acarició su cabeza llevando un segundo panqueque a la boca del mayor, a la mitad de ese panqueque puede vomitar un poco, fue accidental pero por suerte lo hizo en el piso. Ahora él jadeaba sintiéndose mal ━━ lo-lo siento...

México vio frustrado, su figura era tan... delgada, incluso más delgada que la de él, sentía tanta impotencia, vio el montón de comida que le pensaba dar, ni de broma terminaba eso sin vomitar mínimo 5 veces, suspiró dándole la mitad del panqueque.

━━ Come eso, necesitas energías.

EE. UU. asiente, aún le quedaba el sabor amargo en la boca, sólo con terminar de comer esa mitad no comería más en el día, no quería más calorías en su cuerpo, si engordaba lo mínimo su México lo iba a despreciar más de lo que hace y al menos le dice cumplidos de "al menos no eres una vaca tan gorda"  
¿Eso era un cumplido? Pues si se lo decía el mexicano sí.

Después de comer Canadá lo sentó en el sillón, ambos a ambos lados, él no tenía escapatoria.

━━ Muy bien, empecemos con las preguntas.

[I]

En la mañana el inglés despertó, bajó las escaleras sorprendido de que no haya el olor singular cuando su hijo perfecto cocina, revisó el lugar antes mencionado y no estaba ¿será que aún dormía? Tal vez, abrió su habitación y tragó duro al ver que no estaba, las sábanas ni siquiera estaban arregladas, la ventada estaba abierta y olía un poco a un líquido especial para dormir.

¿Quién lo había hecho? vio por la ventana al piso, allí quedaba un pequeño jardín, se marcaban pasos en el césped. Gruñó pensando en quieres lo habían hecho, claro, hablaron con el ayer, descubrieron su secreto y ahora se lo llevaron.  
Nadie se llevará a su propiedad.

━━ Esos malditos bastardos...

Golpea la pared en un acto de desahogo, va a arreglarse para así ir a buscar a su hijo, sería un largo viaje pero todo lo haría por él, pero ahora el cual en estos momentos está demasiado asustado.

En la cana del mexicano, EE. UU. estaba temblando por miedo, México le seguía gritando y si no respondía bien dejaban una marca en su piel frágil.

━━ ¡AHORA DIME, CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI EE. UU.?

━━ ¡no-no lo sé! ━━ sollozó en un ataque de pánico ━━ ¡só-sólo desperté aquí no lo sé!

━━ esto es caso perdido ━━ suspiró el canadiense ━━ sigue repitiendo eso hace 10 minutos Mex, será la verdad.

━━ ¡no, no lo es! ¿es que que pasó, un alien o lo que sea se llevó a Mí EE. UU. y lo dejó a él? ¡eso es ridículo.

━━ tampoco digo eso Méx, sólo... dejalo ¿sí?

México suspira viendo al mayor en un ataque de pánico por las preguntas, ya se sentía mal por ver esa expresión, suspira sentándose a su lado sin saber que hacer ¿ahora donde estaba su Estados Unidos? Daría lo que fuera para que él apareciera rápido.

━━ No te preocupes México, él debe estar bien.

━━ Eso espero...

[II]

Habían dos figuras humanoides viendo aquel desastre que parecía telenovela de mediana calidad, ambas tomando algo de té.

━━ ¿segura que fue buena idea cambiarlo así? ━━ pregumtó una figura un poco más baja que la contraria.

━━ claro que sí, fue mi mejor idea, además se está poniendo muy entretenido ¿no?

━━ Bueno, eso es cierto.

━━ Mejor calla y disfruta, que sólo estamos viendo la parte del delgado, luego falta la parte del gordo.

━━ Será entretenido verlo ━━ rie tomando su té.


	11. 10

Aquel estadounidense tiene nauseas pues le obligaron a comer nuevamente algo para "tener más energías"; parecía que nunca saldría de allí, su pequeño estómago gritaba expulsar todo lo que le había sido introducido, pidió ir al baño, México miró al canadiense el cual buscaba su aprobación, el latino asintió y dejó que el canadiense lo guiara a este.

Cuando el estadounidense delgado entró vomitó todo lo que consumió casi al instante, salían trozos casi completos de esos panqueques que le empalagaron, el canadiense al escuchar las últimas arcadas del estadounidense entró preocupado para verlo vomitado para terminar y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Canadá se agachó para ver si estaba bien, se venía tan delicado, el estadounidense se veía cansado con unos jadeos de leve dolor, tal vez el mexicano si se pasó alimentándole.

━━ No le diré a México... ━━ susurró, aunque no fuese su "hermano real" no quería que este se viera herido, salió del baño desviando la mirada escuchando la llave del lavamanos ser abierta y un sorbo de agua tomado, para al final de todo este proceso baje la cadena arrastrando todo el desperdicio.

El EE. UU. delgado salió cerrando sus ojos a través de sus finos lentes de cristal; eso había sido un alivio para su deteriorado sistema digestivo, aquel mexicano seguramente los estaba esperando más lejos, este no da tanto miedo como su México pero se sentía atemorizado.

━━ Canadá ¿ya terminaron? ━━ parecía impaciente, golpeando con la zuela de su zapato el piso de manera repetida.

Canadá tragó duro.

━━ s...sí... Ya vamos ━━ tomó el hombro del estadounidense delicado para avisarle que tenían que bajar para seguir el interrogatorio, lo iba a llevar jalándole del brazo, pero este susurró algo:

"sueño"

Canadá a pesar de eso bajó a USA de brazos hasta llegar con el mexicano, México quería seguir interrogando a este para saber donde estaba su preciado estadounidense relleno.

━━ Si no me dices ahora mismo donde está juro que te... ━━ el contrario más delgado que su persona jadeó con sus ojos entrecerrados, se veía bastante cansado, Canadá desvió la mirada pues sabía de qué estaba cansado.

━━ Mex, dulzura, dejalo dormir ¿sí?.

━━ No, no hasta que me diga donde está USA.

[I]

Buscaba por todas partes, no lo encontraba, Inglaterra estaba entrando en pánico, buscó por toda la casa y ni rastro de su hijo perfecto.

━━ Mierda... Mierda... ¿Dónde está USA...?

Buscó nuevamente en la habitación te esté para notar un pequeño detalle.  
Un pequeño trozo de tela de carita feliz en la ventana.

Ese trozo de tela amarilla sólo la portaba su hijo de bandera de maple.

━━ Canadá... debió ser mandado por México.

Con ese pensamiento salió de su casa enojado ¿que le harían a su reliquia? ¿lo contaminarían como su otro hijo? Condujo su auto lo más rápido para llegar a la casa que compartían esos dos, tardaría bastante pero esperaba llegar a tiempo.

[II]

USA, ya levemente recuperado tomaba un pequeño vaso de agua para calmarse, Canadá y México hablan en la cocina, debían hacer algo con ese USA, ya iba a ser medio día. México quería quedárselo, si no podía tener a SU USA con él, entonces puede tener al otro, enseñarle a ser como él.

Canadá no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento de querer reemplazar a su hermano con otro, si se podría decir así.

━━ Can, dulzurita de mi corazón ¿por que no dejas quedarmelo?

━━ No quiero que reemplaces a mi hermano así.

━━ Pero...

━━ Pero nada.

De pronto se escucharon unos toques furiosos en la puerta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento dejarlos TAAAAAANTOOOOO tiempo sin nuevo cap

Estaba ocupada en la perra escuela, haciendo directo en twitch

Preocupandome pro youtube y dibujando unu)


End file.
